


As the last feather fell

by Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angel!Will Solace, M/M, Mortal!Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember/pseuds/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember
Summary: He didn’t even know his name, yet he couldn’t help but feel sorry about him… For the pain that he was going to live through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this :)

The first time he saw him, he could tell the dark haired boy was not older than eight years old, probably a little bit less when taking in mind the high the small child possessed. Will bitted his bottom lip slightly as he slowly started making his way towards where the brown eyed kid was playing, his glance wandering around the environment from time to time, watching his surroundings in hope of not getting discovered. He knew he shouldn’t be there in first place, but he couldn’t help it… He was curious, the dark haired had an aura around him that had certainly caught his attention.

He didn’t even know his name, yet he couldn’t help but feel sorry for him… For the pain that he was going to live through.

* * *

Will always had felt a bit of jealously of human beings, especially when talking about the way they got to feel. The blonde had heard a lot about how humanity acted and behaved in different situations since he could remember: how they weren’t really rational, how they were all impulsive and, in the majority of cases, naive. The blue eyed, however, disagreed, he had seen people on Earth enough to know that wasn’t the case… That they were more complex than what he had been told ages ago. Humans weren’t impulsive for the sake of it as a lot of elders angels have said in the past, they just felt things in a more extreme way than the heaven creatures themselves. And it actually made sense to him the more he got to think about it: people, human beings, were mortal in every sense; there would be a day when they became nothing more than bones and ashes… So they felt greatly, they enjoyed every moment as if it were their last because it could as well be, they gave in to their emotions because there might not be another chance later on.

He always wondered however. He wondered how would that be: living life to the fullest, only having a short period of time to archive a goal and not all eternity; how pain would feel like, how would healing be like for human beings… We regretted wishing to know about the first one.

It was a windy winter night, raining purring from the sky as if it were almost an irrational cry when it happened. Will was looking for the young boy again, he didn’t exactly know why…but he knew something rather big was about to happen. The blond made his way towards a crowded street, having sensed the presence of the brown eyed near the area though he could tell something on his aura was not alright: it was no longer lively… It felt as if it was slowly wilting. He didn’t quite had knowledge of the reason of why until he came across with a rather horrific view.

There was he, kneeling in the middle of chaos, his delicate body moving up and down in painful sobs as he held strongly onto a hand as if his life depended on it. It didn’t took Will much to know why…but there was nothing that could be done about it, she was already gone.

At that moment, he saw the life leave his captivating brown eyes, even if he was still breathing…since he was dead on the inside.

* * *

Will wasn’t even sure why he had done it, but for him it certainly seemed like the right thing to do. At that moment, he couldn’t help but to push the black haired out of the way.

He never considered himself a troublemaker, he praised himself for having obeyed every single rule, or at least the ones than were the most important of the bunch, but all of that changed the next time he got to encounter those brown eyes again.

The blond had decided to go on a short patrol to see how things were going on the world bellow when he met a familiar figure though there was no point on denying that he had changed in many ways yet he knew who he was because his essence hadn’t really been altered, deep down he was still the little child who enjoyed living more than anything.

The black haired had already lost so much. So when he saw him distractedly crossing a round as a furious truck came rushing towards him, there was only one thing that was going through his mind: he had to save him.

That day, he broke the most important of all. That was his last thought before he fell.

He intervened.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes only to find himself in what appeared to be an abandoned dumpster in a late night, messy blond locks partially covering a section of his face. Everything hurt so much, his limps had multiple scratches and bruises, a cut on his forehead dripping some blood over his hand, quickly making a brownish layer on his dirty skin.

The blue eyed let out a shaky sob as he tried to stand, an unbearable pain making its way through his spine. Hesitantly, he moved a hand to touch his back, which felt rather stiff and in an agonizing state. Will let out a cry as he touched a soft feather with his fingertips, one that started wilting and dying in slow motion to then fall by his side less gracefully than a fallen warrior.

All that he had left, the last reminder of his life before…gone, like everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm also on tumblr](http://glowing-dimp-as-an-ember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
